


【スバ北】欲心の鬼[pwp]

by Ane_mone



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_mone/pseuds/Ane_mone
Summary: 暗黑妖怪风味AU　 赤鬼昴流x神社之子北斗。其中北斗的人设的参考元是维新活动的衣装（无关紧要的情报）逻辑不能自洽的非全年龄不洁幻想，极其下品，作者能想到的黄梗里面基本都有，为了表现赤鬼的强烈贪欲不择手段*含有公共场合（？）的行为描述*（重要）
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Hidaka Hokuto
Kudos: 2





	【スバ北】欲心の鬼[pwp]

**Author's Note:**

> 暗黑妖怪风味AU 赤鬼昴流x神社之子北斗。其中北斗的人设的参考元是维新活动的衣装（无关紧要的情报）  
> 逻辑不能自洽的非全年龄不洁幻想，极其下品，作者能想到的黄梗里面基本都有，为了表现赤鬼的强烈贪欲不择手段  
> *含有公共场合（？）的行为描述*（重要）

好像让这家伙认真起来了。  
摇曳着烛光的阴暗空间，那湛蓝的双眸好似燃烧着的焰火，透着危险的光泽。那是觑觎得手猎物的恶犬，缭绕的烟雾散去，少年现出的真实面孔，竟是不知餍足的鬼怪。  
神社之子的北斗，小时候从外婆那里听来过不少妖怪的传说，这其中擅长幻化易容之术的鬼怪自然也不在少数，或许名为明星昴流的妖怪也能有幸名列其中。只不过幼时听来的故事里，妖怪只会在被人类抓住了狐狸尾巴后，才会现出真身悻悻而归，这种状况倒还是第一次的见闻。  
不觉浴衣的腰带已被松开，自腰间滑落，在脚跟附近无声落下。身上挂着的一件单薄的浴衣此时也尽失了其存在的意义，兴许下一秒便会被扑来的饿鬼如饥似渴地撕扯开，被危险的鬼火吞噬殆尽也说不定——不过此时对方还是保留了那点可怜的理智，给无路可逃的北斗施舍一点怜悯。  
点缀着彼岸花的图案的腰布，如同利刃般锋利的细长指甲，与一般人类相比不同寻常的尖耳，在全身各处勾勒出的暗红色胎纹，最具标志性的当属那从额头伸出的巨大双角，一切的一切无不在昭示少年——明星昴流的真实身份。  
不过，北斗盯着这家伙的面容若有所思。那是张称得上标致的面孔，其化身为人形的模样，也与其别无二致。简直不能想象，几小时前北斗还与这笑得天真无邪的少年小手拉小手逛庙会，少年像是撒娇一样的口吻呼唤着“小北我们一起来吃苹果糖♪”……  
“唔！”思绪被突如其来的冲击打断，那股怪力把他不由分说地按在了墙边。因撞击产生的巨大痛感从后脑勺传来，更是令因整日的劳累而反应迟钝的大脑越发昏沉。虽说这种招式早已在切磋中见识过不知多少次，而这种状况下，欲要预测乃至招架，可谓近乎妄想。  
这家伙是认真的，再次将这样的想法确认，好似宣告着死亡的丧钟敲响。那如同诉说着“你无处可逃了哦”的神情，也几乎是把心中剩下的那点点的侥幸尽数否定。  
“呼呼，小北，在想些什么呢？”环绕在耳边的，一字一句地吐出的，是妖魔蛊惑人心的话语，“莫非还在妄想着从我身边全身而退，明明你也知道这种事情绝非可能……”  
“那我也原话奉还。”北斗微微颔首，目光透出的是一反以往的敌意，“你这家伙，究竟在想些什么？”  
“这不是显而易见的吗？小北，我想和你做那种事情呢。”毫无掩饰地，直率的赤鬼轻笑着道出了心中所想，“不瞒你说，在你还未曾知晓的时候，这样的想法便已经萌生了呢……”  
“哈。身为侍奉神明之人，怎有理同你行此有悖伦理之事。趁早收好你的非分之想……”  
“……有悖伦理，这可不像我认识的小北……会说出的话哦？”昴流抬起手来，抵起北斗的下颔，敏锐的目光捕捉着北斗眼神中潜藏的不安，他浅笑。  
“既然你认定如此，那小北究竟是如何定义我们的关系。”好似被祭典的气氛感染了的微醺语气，“分明你每天是如此期待与我相见，我牵起手时也不会甩开，我亲吻你的时候，你也是坦诚地接受了我……”  
“因为我明白的哦，看上去一脸不情愿的你事实上在渴望着我、渴望着被我进入呢……我可是鬼哦，人类（你）的欲望，我可是能看得一清二楚呢。”  
“就像这样。”  
话音刚落，松垮的衣襟便顺着臂膀滑下。眼前之人沿着肩部的曲线，珍重而轻柔地拂拭着北斗的肌肤。手掌摩挲着光滑皮肤的触感，伴随着将尽夏日的空气的微凉，一下子袭了上来，这触感尔后被指甲挑逗乳首的刺激突兀地打断，之后是指腹的揉搓那一点的酥麻，脖颈处舌尖舔舐的温热。几近被禁锢在原地，处于完全劣势的北斗只能闷哼几声，任由昴流的胡来。让这一切变得不可收拾，直至走向无可救药的疯狂。

*

这家伙远比想象中更要不讲道理。跪坐在昴流面前的北斗在一片错乱之中想着。  
被按在墙边爱抚的北斗，在对方的猛烈攻势之中没能支持住重心，脚底一滑，像是败者求饶一样双腿蜷曲瘫坐在地。从冲击之中回复的北斗，抬头望去，对上了的是对方炫耀着胜利的眼神。  
这局是我彻底败了。就算北斗本人心底比谁都知晓这样的事实，但也只因为对方是那个明星昴流——他也绝不想表现出哪怕是一分一毫的弱势。  
对方饶有兴致地观察着北斗不甘的神情，像是考虑着怎么处置这战败的俘虏，这样的机会可不能错过……啊啊，这样的姿势，正好。  
对方大概在心底这般恶趣味地想，便毫无遮掩地掀开和服的下摆。那近乎挺立的阳器，就这么北斗眼前晃了出来。  
这便是所谓“惩罚”吗。即便北斗为自己被单方面玩弄这件事情感到羞赧至极——罕见地，一下子明白了这种破廉耻的行为的意义的他，双手颤抖着抚上了那颇有精神的分身。轻轻地摩挲着茎身，那火热的触感便在掌心扩散开来。  
北斗皱眉。  
到了这步田地，进也不是退也不是……  
跪坐在榻榻米上的他抬起身子，稍仰起头，闭紧双眼，张开嘴呼出的热气吐在了挺立的性器上。他伸出了舌尖尝试着轻触铃口。伴随着昴流的身体在那一刻剧烈的震动，腥涩的味道也在口中一并扩散开来。他也无奈只能硬着头皮，继续细细地舔舐暴出青筋的阴茎。  
“唔、唔……唔姆……”  
待前端和茎身的表面全部被唾液打湿，他开始尝试着把那一整根吞入口中。越发膨胀的偌大性器，被北斗腔内的温软粘稠的触感包裹，再加上冰凉的双手覆上的触感……昴流深吸了口气，为这种全新的体验而感到痛快。即便手法只能算生涩，但也足够了。鬼先生满意地闷哼出声，夸赞一般地伸出手来抚上了北斗的脑袋。  
就算在这种事情上小北还是这么认真……很好，很好。这样的“侍奉”……昴流笑着俯视北斗忘我地将他的性器整个吞入又吐出。而北斗的脸颊上也染上了大片的绯红，不知是为自己难堪的一面暴露在昴流面前而感到羞耻，还是因为进得太深以至于快要窒息。  
——这就是所谓神明大人都享受不到的，只属于我的“侍奉”啊。  
名为独占欲的烈火悄悄燃起，烧断的是最后一根名为理智的心弦。  
鬼先生颇有兴味地舔了舔唇。今夜，只属于他们的盛大祭典，现在才刚刚拉开序幕。

*

“明星……”  
在对方的禁锢下，北斗不安地扭了扭身子，为自己裸露的身体尽数暴露在对方热切的注视下而羞赧。夏日将尽，微凉的空气带着些许令人难耐的寒意，再加上之前的口交时的呼吸不调，一直以来冰凉的躯体也不知不觉中变得燥热。  
“不要再看了。”北斗别过脸，“快一点。”  
“欸——我只是在想啊，小北的身体比我想象中要纤细呢。”昴流蹲下身子，顺着对方的沾黏着他吐出的爱液的胸腔，一路向下抚摸，细长的指甲拂过泛着微红的白皙皮肤，尔后手掌轻轻覆在对方的腰肢上，“像女孩子一样……看上去弱不禁风的样子……真的在担心你哦？”  
稍微乱来一些便会支离破碎吗？  
“不用你在这里特地为我费心。”显然未能读出昴流话中所指的北斗，抬起脚踢上了鬼先生的肚子。虽一反之前的态度的抵抗，却丝毫不减强硬。北斗不耐烦地催促着：“要做就赶快做，别在这里扯那些有的没的。”  
“呜啊，就算到了这里还是这么不可爱！”鬼先生也兴高采烈地配合着那软绵绵的一脚，装作吃痛的模样捂着肚子，让北斗看着觉得又好气又好笑。  
“嘛，不过这才是我认识的小北♪”  
赤鬼的昴流，论体格与生为人类的北斗相仿。可论力量，身为人类的北斗还是不及鬼之身的昴流。二话不说，昴流把人类的北斗原地横抱了起来。  
“喂！你这家伙！”  
像是移动某个物件一般轻松——虽说就这点而言小北心里肯定不爽极了，抱歉呢。掩饰不住期待与喜悦的昴流用浴衣裹着北斗，抱着他向着和室的中央走去。

*

今夜明月当空，万里无云。若正值春光明媚之际，定是极好的赏樱之夜。自屋内向外放眼望去，庭院内的樱花树也早已枝繁叶茂，在神社的庭院里洒下繁荫，不失雅趣。神社内干柴烈火之前的燥热气氛俨然是与其格格不入，如水的月色在北斗半裸的肉体上铺上了一层无垢的白霜，明星的“取景”还真够恶趣味的，北斗一面这么想着，下意识拉紧了身上松松垮垮的单薄浴衣。不过很快，昴流和他蓄势待发的“金棒”，也一同在北斗的身上投下了影子。  
居高临下的昴流背对月色，像极了物语里反派的华丽登场。当然，北斗也为昴流的旺盛性欲哑口无言。  
“小北不要不理我嘛~”昴流在北斗身前跪下，像是生日时候迫不及待拆开礼物的顽童，兴致勃勃地剥开了北斗遮羞的浴衣。  
“给、给我等下！”尽管明白是徒劳，北斗护着盖在身体上的薄布，反抗道。  
“不要害羞嘛小北~明明是那个整天恬不知耻地直球攻击的小北，怎么一到这种事情上就这么畏畏缩缩的！”  
“不要把我和你这种脱了裤子就可以做的野生动物相提并论！”北斗恼怒。  
“是小北太保守啦！还是说因为是第一次？”  
“……”  
好像戳到痛处了。  
“嘛，嘛……能理解，毕竟小北才十七岁，我已经差不多一千七百岁了，资历上的差距没办法嘛！还是说小北想让我下手轻一些？明明应该是青涩纯情的初情之夜怎么会变成这样！……什么的。”  
沉默半晌，北斗开口：“……喂，我说你。”  
“怎么了？”  
“还记得初情的时候的感受吗。”  
“那种事情早忘了！”昴流的回答不带半点犹豫，“不过还真是好遥远的记忆哦。那个时候人类大概还在山洞里生活吧。啊嘞……说起来，这里好像神社的样子？”昴流四处张望，自言自语。  
“不要明知故问……话说你还有闲情逸致在这里欣赏风景吗！”  
“没有啦，只是好奇而已。”昴流歪着脑袋，食指抵在唇下，“这里是神社的话，那在神社里做○会被神明大人看到吧？”  
“不、不要说得这么直接……而且说实话，你这家伙闯进神域的那一天就已经触犯了神明大人的逆鳞了。”  
“欸~小北没有否定吗？”昴流坏笑，“在最喜欢的神明大人面前被来路不明的妖怪肆意操弄……什么的，奇怪的要素太多了吧？”  
“……我说，你这家伙想通过这种下流话来煽动对方的情绪吗，这也是你一直以来的伎俩么？”  
“不要擅自解读我的意图嘛。真是的，虽然这一点我也不讨厌就是了！但是，小北也知道吧。横刀夺爱也好，跨种族性爱也好，旺盛得不合常理的性欲也好，为这种背德感感到兴奋也罢！无论是怎样的快感，都不敌与自己心爱之人相拥交合时达到绝顶的快乐……”  
“我说得对吧，小~北~？”  
话音刚落，被肆意揉按的触感便从胸前传来。一不留神，与那家伙的距离又变得如此之近——是如此燥热，这份燥热的来源并非是对方的体温，而是自体内燃起的欲火。而窥见这被藏匿于心中的感情，并熟稔地将其点燃的，正是眼前的赤鬼……绝非他者。  
“对~不~起~不知道在哪里高枕无忧的神明大人！”昴流朝着空气大喊，“您的孩子我收下了，我开动了！多谢款待！下次还来！”  
“……我说你啊。”北斗红着脸，“就是你这种态度，就算是神明大人……也会感到恼火。”  
“欸！这么小气！”  
态度一百八十度大转弯。或许也只有身为妖怪的昴流才胆敢招摇过市，在神明的地盘里和祂的子嗣纵情欢爱（或者说是单方面的羞辱），还是说妖怪与神明本质也只是一纸之隔，而正是活得足够长的昴流才足以看透这一切，而他的选择也是在欲望的温柔乡里堕落，在名为人世的极乐净土里享乐……么。  
“……哈。”北斗叹气。  
“那就请神明大人好好看看吧。”昴流最后的宣战布告，正式宣告了二人纵情狂欢的不眠之夜的开始，“您的孩子我就夺走了哦☆”

つづき


End file.
